Luna Sanguinis
by wisegirl9876
Summary: "Look who's come to join us boys!The little princess of Eviola" the green eyed man sneered. Annabeth bit her lips as he leaned in closer and whispered "Welcome to the forest princess. I doubt you are going to like it" Or the one where Annabeth is a princess and has been thrown to the wolves and Percy can't wait to sink his teeth into her neck. Werewolf!Percy Mate!Annabeth Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Luna Sanguineo**

 **Chapter-1**

 **~0O0~**

The bare moon shone through the thick canopy of leaves, the forest air strangely silent and riddled with something powerful.

"It's the princess's wedding tomorrow, My Lord" a wheezing voice carried faintly across the meadow.

"Excellent" the other man mused regarding the full moon, his voice laced with power, the moonlight glistening off the lean muscles of his bare torso. "Just in time for dinner."

 **~0O0~**

The young maiden dodged through the bustling crowd with ease, a worn out wicker basket clutched in her small hands. Merry shouts filled the market air and a couple of children raced past her, their tiny faces muddy and shrieking with laughter. The air around her suddenly carried an aroma of something exotic; something that made her stop on her tracks and inspect its source. Her eyes fixed on a fairly large shop to her left, were sacks of brightly colored spices huddled on the dirt ground together. Her eyes started to burn while the shop owner, a podgy man dressed in white caught her gaze and gave her a wide smile.

"Would you like a bit of cinnamon, miss?" he called out merrily "They're fresh from the land of spices!"

She found herself moving over to the row of sacks without quite meaning to, her mind far away. She traced a finger along the edge of the brown fabric and absently listened as the man chatted on about the source of his condiment, the best ones in town, he made it a necessity to assure her every five minutes, sourced from a place called Kerala, tucked away along the southern coast line of India.

"The place's completely green and the rains heavy, but the humidity, bless my soul! I'm always glad to get back on the ship and trudge back onto Europe, however wet though it may be!" the man laughed merrily and she wondered idly what they had been talking about. Spices, her muggy brain came up with a second later, and he had done all the talking. "So how about a spot of chilly, miss? And I'll add in some _pudina,_ they're mint leaves mind you; I've heard they're very effective in digestion...Miss?"

"Yes." She looked up startled "Yes, I'll have that. Thanks."

As she accepted the bag of condiments, her nose tickled by the aroma of the mint leaves, she wondered idly why she hadn't ventured out into the markets before. She had never felt the need to, she supposed after a moment of reflection, and had contended her mind with other activities that now seemed so childish and forlorn. Here was a world that had been open to her for the past seventeen years and not once had she entertained the idea to explore it.

And now she regretted in with every bone in her body, for tomorrow as the church bell struck twelve she would be whizzed of to a new kingdom, new people and a new life, all the while, the life she had spend here seemed almost unsatisfactory and dull.

"Your majesty" a slightly breathless voice rasped in her ear "We must return to the castle. It is getting late"

Annabeth offered a weak smile at the podgy woman wheezing at her side "I'm sorry for running off Sylvia. I admit I lost track of time. Would you like some spices, I heard mint is good for digestion, and it's from Kerala!"

Annabeth held the bag of condiments up while Sylvia strutted out a shaky thank you; spices where after all quite expensive.

"We must head back though; the dress rehearsal is in an hour. The queen won't appreciate tardiness."

Annabeth sighed warily, staring at the looming castle in the distance, her home for the past seventeen years, that had now become her prison. Or it had always been a prison, a golden cage, and she had never realized her lack of freedom until recently.

"Yes, Sylvia, let's go home."

 **~0O0~**

Annabeth stared passively at her reflection in the golden ornate mirror, the sunlight streaming in through the open window by her side making her flowing hair glow like golden fire, the wreath of pale gardenias, plucked fresh that morning from the royal gardens, carefully pinned into the blonde strands by a dozen excited hands. Her gaze fell lower, the same expression of indifference marring her features, as she drank in the sight of her body, clad in the softest silk in the shade of pure white. The chattering of her maids, as they moved around the room and made the last preparations, buzzed at the back of Annabeth's mind. Her chest clenched painfully with each staggering breath she drew and her stomach spammed at the sight of her; carefully pinned up and polished like a display in a trophy case, for others to marvel and the most to worthy to take home.

"Princess"

She turned around after a moment, and met the eyes of her most trusted maid and friend, Piper Mclean. She saw her own jumbled emotions glaring back at her in the brunette's multi colored eyes and the anxiety and helplessness that had gripped her heart since last month swept over her with such force that her breath hitched for a moment. Piper gave her a small, nervous smile while fixing Annabeth's already flawless attire and for a moment Annabeth was transported back to a winter evening years ago. She had been ten, she remembered, and had slipped and fallen into the shallow garden pond. Piper had shouted at her from the banks but Annabeth had been numb from cold and couldn't move a limb. Finally Piper had waded through the chilling water herself, fighting her shivering teeth, and soiling her own clothes that had earned her a severe punishment from the head maid.

The memory brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't pin point if it was because she missed the carefree days of her child hood or how much she was going to miss her best friend in a few weeks.

"Hey, Annie" Piper soft voice brought her out of her thoughts and she saw the brunette was fighting back tears as well. "It's going to be fine. Just get through tonight and there's always the possibility that his highness might reconsider.

Annabeth refrained from crushing her hopes and instead just held onto the brunette, even though inside she knew it wouldn't matter if her father reconsidered or not. This had to be done. She had to be married for the very _survival_ of their kingdom. The fate of her people hung dangerously on her actions, and Annabeth felt she would rather spend the rest of her days in misery than go back on her duties and lay ruin to a section of people whose dreams counted on her.

"Annabeth"

Piper scrambled back as the regal voice filled the room. The brunette bowed low and hurried out the door with the other giggling girls but not before shooting Annabeth another small, nervous smile. The blonde half-wished she could run behind her friend as well, but instead she took a deep breath and met the frigid stare of her mother standing in the door way.

Athena was dressed as flawlessly as ever, in a violet silk gown commissioned from the latest designs from Paris and her dark hair, adorned with streaks of grey put up in a tight bun on her head, glaringly highlighting the fact that this woman made no mistakes, her movements were worked down to the last twitch of her elegant fingers. Her crown, a golden monstrosity etched with diamonds and rubies, sparkled crazily in the bright sunlight.

"You look beautiful, daughter." Her mother declared, her voice as cold and distant as it had been a moment ago, and Annabeth suddenly got the uneasy feeling that her mother had somehow prepared the entire conversation before. "I'm sure you must be beyond happy today and looking forward to the blessed ceremony tomorrow."

"Yes, mother." The blonde replied stiffly after a moment, even though inside she wanted to scream and tear this dress off and pull her hair and run away and just bloody do _something_ that would tell her mother and this entire kingdom that she wasn't fine being given away like some sort of trophy to a man she barely knew. Instead, she calmly collected her thoughts and met the piercing grey eyes of the queen, who she kept having to remind herself was _actually her blood_ , trying in vain to conceal the hate and anger she felt bubbling in her stomach like acid.

Athena nodded and walked into the room, her soft foothills echoing on the polished marble floor "It is the most excellent match. King Hermes has assured me that if this marriage was to go through, the kingdom of Kine would extend its unlimited support to Eviola. Such promise of safety is priceless in these drastic conditions, as you very well know my dear daughter. It would do well if you kept in mind the fate of our dear kingdom Eviola rests on your shoulder and it would be most satisfactory if you would refrain from succumbing to your…usual non aristocratic tendencies tomorrow."

Athena regarded her for a moment with her piercing steel gaze, and the blonde suddenly realized that _that_ was the sole attribute she shared with the woman who had given birth to her. She suddenly felt a little cold and lonely and found herself no longer able to look at the stern face, whose thin lips she could never actually remember sparing her a hint of a genuine smile.

"Of course, mother." Annabeth replied passively, her gaze now wandering towards the open window. Athena stood still for a moment and looked like she was considering adding something else, but in the end gave her daughter a stiff nod before quietly gliding out of the room. Annabeth barely heard her mother leave the room, as she leaned out into the open, fresh air through the beautifully carved window frame, careful to not wrinkle her dress, though the desire rose out of duty more than anything. She could spot elegant carriages arriving in the lush green grounds below her and ladies in sparkling diamonds and ivory gowns gliding towards the open castle doors. There was laughter and merriment from the royal guests and suddenly Annabeth felt sick, as the notion gripped her that she would the most miserable person on her wedding day, when she was quite positive that wasn't considered an attribute of a happy marriage.

Instead she let herself watch the clear, black night sky(had time passed so fat?), a small part of her comforted by the fact that though everything else seemed to crumble around her, there were others which would always remain the same.

The Kingdom of Eviola, though smaller in area than most of its neighbors, was the centre of knowledge in the entire land. Anyone who wished to become any one, would have spent at least a term in one of the kingdom's many prospering universities. Her father, King Frederick had ascended the throne at nineteen after her grandfather had met with an untimely demise in the forests down east, which was always plagued by rebels and other…creatures. Frederick had managed to keep the kingdom going, barely, until one spring evening in the market, where he met a seventeen year old refugee, with piercing grey eyes. When they married, Athena took over the reins from the shadows and the kingdom prospered. It had been Annabeth's favorite story as a child, a tale that celebrated true love, the sacrifices her father had made, turning his back on the court and the whole kingdom when he married the orphaned foreigner, sullying the pure blood lines of the royal family. The tale had left a permanent mark on her soul and her young mind had sworn that she too would have a true love story once she reached her prime.

But as the seasons changed and the leaves turned red, Annabeth's view of the world took a drastic change. She met Piper, whose mother had abandoned her father right after she was born. She met Nico, a silent sullen boy who helped in the Royal Stables, whose father had murdered his mother and sister when he was a child, and abandoned his son on the streets. And yet she childishly hung onto the hope that _her_ life would be different, _her_ future wouldn't be riddled with such hurdles, _her_ days would be sunshine and love.

Now she could barely contain the storm that raged in her chest, when she thought of her life traded over to strangers, her willingness assured by the grim shackles of duty towards her kingdom. She sighed as the maidens re entered the room, still giggling for some absurd reasons. She closed her eyes as they started to gently pull the dress from her body, relishing at the feel of the silk leaving her skin and the cold night air on her bare shoulders. She felt free, if only for a moment.

"My lady, the king and queen wishes for your presence at the dining hall" Piper whispered as she started unweave the gardenias from Annabeth's hair.

"Will Malcolm be joining us?" the blonde inquired warily.

"His highness is already seated, my lady. They are merely waiting for your arrival."

Annabeth grimaced, having hoped to catch a few moments alone but she nodded tightly.

Duty called and she was always stupid enough to entertain it.

 **~0O0~**

"It is nice of you to finally join us, my daughter."

Annabeth ignored her mother's frigid greeting as she strode into the vast dining hall and took her seat next to her brother, the future king.

"Athena, it is the girl's wedding tomorrow" her father chuckled affectionately from the head of the table, and if anyone else noted the tiredness in his voice they didn't comment on it "She is privy to be excited and be a little late for dinner!"

"I heard of the prosperous event, sister. A well deserved congratulation is in order." Malcolm announced politely, his face unreadable as he cut his meat into small pieces. "Prince Luke is indeed a fortunate man."

 _Liar_. Annabeth thought amusedly. Malcolm hated the smug Prince of Kine. They had been forced to spend time together as children at various balls and parties, and Luke had always been, in her brother's own words, a poncy little brat. In fact, Malcolm, along with Piper was the only one who knew how much Annabeth had hated this union. He was helpless, she knew, not yet having received the crown, though they both privately agreed that whether this union could be stopped or not it had to happen, for these where very dark times indeed, the streets crawling with dark witches and werewolves and the protection promised by King Hermes may just give them the edge that they so painfully needed.

"Thank you, brother" she replied equally emotionlessly, taking a sip of wine, keeping up pretence for her mother's cold, calculating eyes. "I take the hunting trip went well?"

Malcolm hesitated before swallowing "We captured another band of rogues near the forest of Dublin. Shape shifters, though we can't vouch for their identity for certain."

Worry lines deepened around Fredrick Chase's haggard face, but he pursed his lips and merely regarded his son with a blank stare.

"Are they the last ones?" Athena inquired sharply "Is the west side of the forest safe?"

"More or so" Malcolm nodded thoughtfully "Perhaps a few isolated creatures, though I hardly think they could cause any severe damage."

"But the East" her father whispered, and a small chill passed down Annabeth's spine at how haunted it sounded. Grandfather Chase had lost his life down there, leaving her father to tidy up the mess.

"We are still unable to gain access to the east forest" Malcolm replied regretfully "It is quite heavily guarded, and we need more men and weapons"

"That's quite all right." Athena announced briskly "By tomorrow the solution shall be in our hands. King Hermes' cavalry is quite reputed for its size. We shall be rid of this little problem by next month."

Malcolm opened his mouth, probably to spew out more information about their strategies but Athena held up a hand.

"Any more discussions on the topic, we shall continue in my chambers." Athena's eyes met Annabeth's for a second "Diner is for family matters"

Annabeth wordlessly spooned soup into her mouth, already quite used to her mother's subtle hints. Athena always left her out of the kingdom plans, always left her in the dark on what was happening out in the world, though Annabeth had no idea why. She wasn't about to stand down though and had always crouched by Athena's chamber and eavesdropped any chance she got. She had learned a lot through those shenanigans, and though she suspected Malcolm knew, he never mentioned it.

Tonight though, she was too sore and exhausted to listen in on her mother and brother, and as soon as diner was finished, muttered a hasty excused and headed towards her chambers, the thought of her warm bed causing her legs to hasten. She realized with a slight pang, that tonight would be the last night she would be using it and tomorrow-tomorrow was as dark and mysterious as the night sky outside.

"Princess!"

Annabeth whirled around and squinted into the dark shadows of one of the castle gardens, for she was in one of the open corridors that faced it.

"Who's there?" Annabeth asked, spotting a tall shadow near one of the stone pillar.

"It is I, Nico, princess" the figure said moving into the light of one of the torch lights.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the pale boy, though it was odd he was talking to her now, for she couldn't ever remember any exchange of words between them.

"Is there anything wrong, Nico?" she inquired, taking note of the boys slightly haggard stance and the way his dark eyes scanned the room frantically.

"It's-It's Porkpie, your princess, he is terribly ill!"

Annabeth started at the information on her mare, a gift from her father when she had been seven "I shall sent for the royal physician immediately."

"I'm afraid there won't be time, princess" Nico stepped towards her "The Royal physician has been sent home for preparation of tomorrow's ceremony!"

"Very well. I shall come with you then"

Annabeth stepped into the freezing night as Nico grabbed a torch light from behind her and led the way. She couldn't be sure but she thought she kept seeing shadows beside her, as though there was someone else lurking around in the dark garden, just out of her reach. She shook her head and mentally cursed herself for having too much wine at dinner, and hurried after Nico, her eyes fixed on the dim light that the torch lit.

She burst into the empty stable, and found Porkpie completely fine, eating a clump of carrot, and she suddenly _knew_ , she _fucking knew_ without having to turn around that she had walked right into a trap.

"Help-"

Her hoarse scream was cut off as something heavy hit the back of her head and she fell to the dirt ground. She could make out two faces above her through her rapidly blurry vision before unconsciousness settled in and the silent darkness embraced her into a deep sleep.

 **~0O0~**

 **A/N; I feel quite drained, having typed up this chapter in one go and have no idea what to put here. This was a small idea that had been running around in my head for a few days and I would love to hear your thoughts on it!**

 **Luna sanguine means blood moon. Or at least that's what I hope it means, since I don't speak Latin and had to rely on Google translate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna Sanguinis**

 **Chapter Two**

 **~0O0~**

Annabeth awoke to the sound of wind whistling beside her. Her vision was dark and she felt the rough texture of the cloth that they had used to cover her eyes with. She wriggled her hands and felt not very surprised when the coarse rope cut into her flesh. Her ankles were in the same condition and it was evident that her escape could by no mean depend on her physical strength.

So she did what she had been taught to do as a princess. Stand back quietly and observe. Only in this case, at the end of the day she was going to smack her assaulters in the head with a rock and drown them in the sea. Or preferably just slither out of her bonds when they were distracted and run like hell. Either way, she had to keep a cool head and not do something stupid, like leap down the horse she was secured onto.

She shivered slightly as the mares raced down the path, her bare skin sensitive and alive due to the cold lingering in the air. She hadn't a clue if it was day or night and the only sound that disturbed the silence was the soft gurgling of a stream. There were probably a hundred streams within her own kingdom and this particular fact held no key to her location.

It was probably half an hour later when one of the men spoke, his voice sounding a bit childish. Annabeth stiffened immediately, before trying her best to relax and appear unconscious.

"Think she's still out?"

She felt the grumbling of the man against who she was propped up and had to hold to in a swear when she realized it was Nico. That slimy little- she would have him executed the first thing when she reached home.

"I did hit her quite hard." Nico spoke quietly, not a hint of remorse in his voice "Figured it would be better than have her wake up on the way."

 _HA! You didn't hit me hard enough, you bastard!_ Annabeth thought triumphantly and felt the odd urge to do a little victory dance.

"Not too hard, I hope." The other man joked, and Annabeth was shocked to find he sounded a little scared "We don't want _him_ angry. Especially with full moon so close by, he's already in a prissy mood."

 _Full moon_. That couldn't possibly mean-? But Annabeth didn't have time to linger on this lead as Nico had started talking.

"-be all right when we get her to camp. Then we can get the ransom and send her on her merry way." Nico said bitterly "Think he'd let me finfish her off? It's been so long since I've tasted a noble."

Annabeth fought the bile that rose to her throat. She tried to calm herself by counting to ten and though it wasn't particularly affective, she tried to assemble all the clues she had just garnered. They had mentioned something about the full moon, so it was most likely they were-

"Careful Nico." the other man warned "If what the oracle said was true and she is-"

"She won't be" Nico snapped back furiously, and she felt the horses pick up speed.

Annabeth tried to calm her breathing, and assemble her thoughts, but the distant sound of howling wolves, set her heart fluttering rapidly in her chest.

 **~0O0~**

"This is an absolute outrage!" Athena paced the throne room furiously, the faint reflection of her blue dress in the marble floor seemed morbidly beautiful to Malcolm, who was standing by the door, his head bent over his sword. "How could such a disgrace take place? And that too right under our noses! And now we have nothing but an empty alter to present to the dignitaries of Kine!"

"Is that all you cared about?" Malcolm snapped sharply, lifting his head to glare at his mother. _His sister was out there…all alone._

Athena threw a distracted glance in his direction "What do you mean?"

A strangled cry of pain ensued from the throne, and both mother and son turned to look at the crumpled form leaning back on the cushion- the state of Fredrick's health, which had been a worrying topic that had cropped up for the last few years, seemed now to have taken a wild fling downward. The physicians privately agreed the king wouldn't survive to see winter. Athena had already commenced planning the next crowning ceremony.

" That boy. The one that aided with the kidnapping."' Athena asked, turning her attention back to her son "Has he been tracked down yet? What news comes from the Head Knight?"

"None very encouraging, I'm afraid." Malcolm sighed frustrated, pushing himself away from the wall and walking to the centre of the floor "Last night's preparation for the wedding provided the most excellent cover for their escape. Men and horses were a regular sight and the castle security was slack, with the soldiers catering to the visitors and being placed for new duties. It must have been almost too easy to….to conceal her in a sack or some sort and escape on horses."

The words burned his tongue. But it was almost certain.

"Perhaps…perhaps if someone had discovered that she were missing earlier, maybe-" the prince ran a palm across his wearied face "We owe it to that maid, if she hadn't-"

"Yes, yes" Athena snapped, her lips pursed, continuing her pace "Most fortunate that the little girl felt the need to visit the Royal chambers in the wee hours of morning. Most…intriguing indeed. What was her name again?"

"McLean, I believe." Malcolm paused, raised his eyes to gauge his mother's mood before trying once again to revive the argument they had had the moment they realized Annabeth was missing "Mother we are wasting precious time! Let me have a few knights and we can-"

"NO! That is my final word!" Athena's grey eyes were blazing "We will wait for King Hermes' cavalry-"

"It might be too late by then!"

"You cannot simply take a horde of men and wander foolishly into the forest with no inkling of their location!"

Malcolm's forehead pulsed "I have told you were they've went! It is blatantly obvious, no one but the East forest vermin would have the nerve and resources to carry out such an impossible heist! Besides, our sources in the other parts of the forests confirm no activities of these sorts. The East is the only-"

"These are nothing but the opinions of a boy!" Athena snarled, her grey flashing in fury.

"These are the opinions of the king!" the blond snarled back, his fists clenched and shaking.

"But you are not king yet!" Athena screeched, storming up to her son and seizing a fistful of his shirt "Not yet! Whereas _I_ am still your queen and my word is law and none other goes above it! Will you continue this madness and further disobey the commands of your ruler who you swore to protect and obey, Prince Malcolm Fredrick Chase of Eviola?"

Malcolm felt his heart beating violently against his throat and his vision go slightly red as he glared loath fully into the cold grey eyes that held his own…the only feature that united him to his mother.

"As you wish my Queen." Malcolm intoned, deftly maneuvering out of his mother's grasp and giving a slight bow. His grey eyes were hard as steel when he met Athena's equally frigid gaze "I shall take your leave now."

Athena regarded her son as he stalked out the door, her face impassive, before summoning the Head Knight.

"Watch over the Prince." The queen commanded coldly at the man kneeling at her feet, his golden sword trailing across the floor "All his actions are to be reported to me, no matter the time, place or its seeming inconsequence. Is that understood?"

 **~0O0~**

Annabeth gasped in surprise when the coarse cloth was yanked away from her face and had to blink repeatedly at the colors that were assaulting her eyes. The first thing she noticed about her surroundings was the dark sky above her, vast and splattered with a dizzying array of silver specks, the edges of the dark canvas adorned by the heads of trees.

She took a large gulp of the cool night air before lowering her head and meeting the cold, obsidian eyes of her kidnapper, who was standing in front of her, his face expressionless. She felt a sudden rush of burning anger at the boy, and barely considered the consequences of her words.

"I'll have you hanged for this." Annabeth snarled, clenching her fists as Nico gave her a mocking smirk "I'll make sure you're begging for mercy before I order the light to be snuffed out from your eyes."

Nico laughed humorlessly at that, and she was suddenly conscious of the mass of people scattered around her. They were all scantily clothed, only bare necessities covering their body, no footwear in sight. The women seemed to prefer to keep their hair short and all them had hard, weathered bodies owing to the rigorous physical labor that a life in wilderness demanded.

They were all smirking at her, some even laughing coldly like Nico, as though her threat amused them to a great extent. She swallowed loudly, her grey eyes taking in the clearing she was standing in, surrounded by what she was positive were werewolves, almost fifty and all hostile.

"You will have to wait a while to give your orders, _Princess._ "

Annabeth whirled around in the direction of the sound, her heart beat shot upwards and a sort of numbness spread across her limbs, and she could hardly believe that she felt somewhat _safe_ in the presence of the voice.

That was until the werewolves in front of her stepped aside and she glimpsed the silhouette of the man who had spoken. He was tall, very tall, with a lean form. His feet were bare, digging into the moist soil soundlessly, a pair of charcoal colored pants hung low over his hips and he was bare chested, his well defined muscles glinting in the soft moonlight. Something painful and new tugged inside her, deep down in her and she felt growing alarm and embarrassment when she felt herself getting turned on.

She barely registered the way he strode forward, his cool eyes never leaving her face or the way the others had knelt to their knees in front of him. Annabeth felt her heart clench and knees buckle when she realized he had stopped walking and was just an arm's length away from her.

His face was angular, with high cheekbones and a finely chiseled nose. His lips were thin as he regarded her and her breathing became labored. His eyes were a piercing, sea green and held so much hate, she had to call on every bit of courage in her to hold his gaze. He had dark hair, long enough so that it touched the base of his chin, and there were dark hollows under his eyes.

He radiated power, strong and suffocating and she considered it a miracle that she could still stand in it's overpowering presence.

His lean, agile body was that of a hunter, his stance relaxed but alert, his gaze dark and speculative, his arms strong enough to rip her to pieces, his aura pulsating angrily. He was dangerous, perhaps even more than the mass of werewolves around her put together.

He was a creature of the night, death and destruction blooming in his wake, and she felt unable to look away from his dark, enchanting eyes.

He studied her for a moment, his gaze travelling down her soiled gown, his eyes resting heavily on her bare leg that showed through a long slit in the fabric. She felt a scorching heat pulse in her core and could feel a certain wetness spreading across her inner thighs as his hot gaze roamed across her figure. She shivered and clenched her thighs closer, to try and ease the evidences of her arousal and he seemed to notice the small act, for he tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath of the cold forest air.

He snarled suddenly, his eyes were so dark now it looked almost black and Annabeth instinctively took a step back, her eyes trained on his sharp canines. In spite of the terrifying creature in front of her, some part of her felt at _ease_ , and she was afraid that the forest was messing with her emotions.

"Alpha" someone spoke from the crowd.

The man regarded her for a few heart wrenching moments, his expression as though he wanted to devour her on the spot and Annabeth poised herself to run, though she didn't think for a moment it would do any good. She would be foolish to even consider herself outrunning this man.

"Alpha, the full moon is approaching." It was the same man who she had been travelling with, she could recognize the childish tilt to his voice.

The man, _Alpha_ , turned his attention to the sky and Annabeth let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The men and women around her had started to murmur agitatedly, some glaring at her while the others watched the vast darkness above them anxiously.

"It's almost time." The Alpha declared. He came forward and she held in a whimper as he grabbed her upper arm roughly, shaking her a bit in the process "You're in my territory now, _Princess._ I suggest you put off giving out any orders at the moment. Any little brave attempts on your part to escape…well I've got a horde of werewolves who'd very much enjoy tearing you limb from limb."

He pushed her away roughly and she felt to the ground, not expecting the sudden shove. She hissed in pain as she felt the skin on her elbow split open and sting.

"Take her to the dungeons" the voice commanded from above her and she could barely make him out through the hair that had fallen over her face.

She was hauled to her feet by someone a moment later and her weak gaze barely took in the rough ground as she was dragged away from the clearing and into the trees. All too soon, she was shoved into a stone cellar, the door slammed shut behind her and she was alone.

She was wide awake as the howling of wolves pierced the night and hours later when the sun finally climbed it's away over the horizon.

 **~0O0~**

"Prepare the horses, Will" Malcolm commanded, keeping his eye trained on the Head Knight training a few yards across from him "We are going to give Prince Castellan a visit."

 **~0O0~**

 **Chapter 10 and 11 of Half-Blood High are up!**

 **Do follow/favorite and review if you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
